jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JOJOVELLER/Commentaries
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2 |minwidth=21 |maxwidth=42 |font-size=110% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Artbook |tab2=Commentaries }}Book One of JOJOVELLER contains an exhaustive guide of all the Stands featured at the time of the artbook's publication. Each page is dedicated to one particular Stand, containing a short commentaryJoJo's Colored Adventure Team - Stand Comments from Hirohiko Araki about the inspiration(s) he's had for the Stand or for its user. Each page also includes a picture of the Stand, basic information about it such as its user and its statistics, and a description of its powers as well as its feats. Stardust Crusaders Star Platinum = ? The spiral patterns symbolize the Ripple and the concept of infinity.|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 8}} |-| Magician's Red = 's characters.|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 12}} |-| Hermit Purple = |-| Hierophant Green= |-| Tower of Gray = |-| Silver Chariot = |-| Dark Blue Moon = |-| Strength = .|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 26}} |-| Ebony Devil = , among other horror movies. The design of the doll is based off an African shaman. I went with a distinctive, primal design.|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 28}} |-| Yellow Temperance = |-| Emperor = |-| Hanged Man = |-| Empress = |-| Wheel of Fortune = or . The Design is a 60's-70's American car remodeled to look like an animal. The Stand's master exists only to make a joke.|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 38}} |-| Justice = |-| Lovers = , crossed with a tick or a fly.|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 42}} |-| Sun = |-| Death 13 = |-| Judgement = 's and . Of course, its ability was based off of the story of .|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 48}} |-| High Priestess = |-| The Fool = |-| Geb = . In my mind, Zatoichi is just a scary guy, rather than the hero.|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 52}} |-| Khnum = |-| Thoth= |-| Anubis= |-| Bastet= in the manuscript to The Lives of Eccentrics, and I was pretty interested in electromagnetism at that time.|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 60}} |-| Sethan= . Seeing that shadow stretch across skyscrapers left a deep impression me.|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 62}} |-| Osiris= |-| Horus= |-| Atum= |-| Tenore Sax= |-| Cream= |-| The World= |-| Diamond is Unbreakable Crazy Diamond= |-| Aqua Necklace= |-| The Hand= |-| Bad Company= action figures and the like. Anyway, I wanted to make a Stand unlike any other I'd done before. So, this Stand is an entire army that emerges from a single soul.|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 112}} |-| The Lock= |-| Echoes= ACT1: ACT2: ACT3: |-| Surface= .|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 94}} |-| Love Deluxe= , maybe? In shojo comics in the 80s, girls were objects to be longed for, but from the 90s on, there were more stories with strong girls in lead roles.|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 96}} |-| Pearl Jam= |-| Red Hot Chili Pepper= .|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 114}} |-| Achtung Baby= |-| Heaven's Door= |-| Ratt= |-| Harvest= |-| Killer Queen= |-| Cinderella= |-| Sheer Heart Attack= |-| Atom Heart Father= album Atom Heart Mother. The idea came to me because I thought it would be cool to have a cursed or haunted photo as a Stand.|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 126}} |-| Boy II Man= |-| Earth Wind and Fire= |-| Highway Star= leaves an impression on you, doesn't it? Did I have a thing for net patterns back then? It looks like a 3-D object, even though it's a flat image!|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 106}} |-| Stray Cat= |-| Super Fly= |-| Enigma= 's art. Drawing his attacks was tough... I had to make sure the drawings joined up with each other just right.|Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 124}} |-| Cheap Trick= |-| Killer Queen Bites The Dust= |-| Vento Aureo Gold Experience = |-| Sticky Fingers = |-| Black Sabbath = |-| Moody Blues = |-| Soft Machine = |-| Sex Pistols = |-| Kraft Work = |-| Aerosmith = |-| Little Feet = |-| Purple Haze = |-| Man In The Mirror = |-| Mr. President = |-| The Grateful Dead = |-| Beach Boy = |-| Baby Face = |-| White Album = |-| King Crimson = |-| Talking Head = |-| Clash = |-| Spice Girl = |-| Notorious B.I.G. = |-| Metallica = |-| Green Day = |-| Oasis = |-| Chariot Requiem = |-| Gold Experience Requiem = |-| Rolling Stones = |-| Stone Ocean Stone Free = |-| Goo Goo Dolls = |-| Burning Down The House = |-| Manhattan Transfer = |-| Whitesnake = |-| Kiss = |-| Highway To Hell = |-| Foo Fighters = |-| Marilyn Manson = |-| Weather Report = |-| Jumpin' Jack Flash = |-| Limp Bizkit = |-| Diver Down = |-| Survivor = |-| Planet Waves = |-| Dragon's Dream = |-| Yo-Yo Ma = |-| Green, Green Grass Of Home = |-| Jail House Lock = |-| Bohemian Rhapsody = |-| Sky High = |-| Under World = |-| C-Moon = |-| Made In Heaven = |-| Steel Ball Run Hey Ya! = |-| Tomb of the Boom = |-| Oh! Lonesome Me = |-| Tusk = ACT1: ACT2: ACT3: ACT4: |-| Boku no Rhythm wo Kiitekure = |-| Wired = |-| Scary Monsters = |-| Cream Starter = |-| Mandom = |Hirohiko Araki, JOJOVELLER Stand Guide page 278}} |-| Catch the Rainbow = |-| In a Silent Way = |-| Sugar Mountain = |-| Tatoo You! = |-| Tubular Bells = |-| 20th Century Boy = |-| Civil War = |-| Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap = |-| Chocolate Disco = |-| Ticket to Ride = |-| D4C Love Train = |-| Ball Breaker = |-| JoJolion Soft & Wet = |-| Fun Fun Fun = |-| California King Bed = |-| Born This Way = |-| Paisley Park = |-| Nut King Call = |-| Paper Moon King = |-| References Category:Artbook